


par for the course

by enablelove



Series: Marry Month of September [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, marry month of september
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Even at the end of the worst days and in the middle of the most terrible fights, I know that you’re the one I want to end them and have them with. You’re the most frustrating person I have ever met, but you’re also one of the most loyal and brave. You drive me absolutely insane in every way possible and I can’t even imagine a day without you. I had to learn how to code this stupid thing for you because I wanted you to have a proposal to tell our future grandkids about because I know you love a good story you sap.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	par for the course

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keyweegirlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyweegirlie/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** These boys aren’t mine, no matter how much I wish they were.   
> **A/N:** This is for who created the most AWESOME Mario videogame thing [here](https://twitter.com/keyweegirlie/status/643288394177515520) as a prompt! I really wanted to challenge myself to 30 days of proposals. Here’s day 14 ☺

Derek had finally done it. It had seemed to take weeks and months when in reality was a handful of hours over the course of a few days, but he had made it work.

Every failed attempt made him want to pull his hair out and he’s sure that he made up so many curse words that him Mom would have slapped him upside his head for uttering them, but his romantic gesture was finally complete. He had cursed Stiles and his stupid love for video games multiple times, but he knew that if things went according to plan, this time tomorrow, Stiles would be his fiancée rather than just his boyfriend.

Of course, he’s Derek freaking Hale so nothing ever goes off without a hitch.

Stiles and Derek had both overslept which led to blaming each other and a small fight in the morning. Both of them clearly didn’t want to be the one to give in so neither apologized thus no texting throughout the day. Derek knew he should be the first to give in, but it was such a petty fight, and Stiles had been so _angry_ about something so small that who knew what would happen for bigger stuff.

Logically, Derek knew he was an idiot. He and Stiles had been through Hell and back, literally, that one little late morning wouldn’t get in the way – but with the nerves of the proposal weighing on his mind, he was double guessing everything. He decided to just put the asking on hold for a while.

The universe seemed to be out to get him because when Stiles got home, ignoring Derek completely, the first thing he did was veg out on the couch in front of the TV and load his videogames. And of course, Derek had set it up so that the game he created would be the first thing to load.

“Shit,” Derek said to himself, hearing the music of his videogame animation start to play. Curiosity had him walking to the living room and peek at Stiles’ reaction. He could hear the elevated heartbeat and the quick inhalation as the words ran across the screen.

The animation ended and Stiles hit restart, which had Derek stepping closer. So this whole proposal may have been sooner than anticipated and at maybe the worst moment ever, but when he smelled the hope radiating from Stiles, he knew he had to do something.

“So this might be ridiculously crappy timing, but that seems par for the course for us,” Derek says in a low voice, seating himself next to Stiles and pressing their thighs together. He takes Stiles hand in his, entwining their fingers. Stiles’ heartbeat is still beating a drum in his chest and Derek knows his own has sped up and is trying to match it. 

“Even at the end of the worst days and in the middle of the most terrible fights, I know that you’re the one I want to end them and have them with. You’re the most frustrating person I have ever met, but you’re also one of the most loyal and brave. You drive me absolutely insane in every way possible and I can’t even imagine a day without you. I had to learn how to code this stupid thing for you because I wanted you to have a proposal to tell our future grandkids about because I know you love a good story, you sap.”

Stiles is strangely silent, breath held. Derek forges on, sure he hasn’t ever said this many words to him, especially such romantic ones, at the same time before.

“I wanted this to be better, but I guess we have to roll with the punches huh? And Mieszko Stilinski, I wouldn’t want to fight against the world without you right there by my side.”

Derek points at the screen, where the words are still blinking.

“Will you?”

Stiles finally looks away from the screen and into Derek’s eyes and Derek is caught once again by how out of this world Stiles’ eyes are. 

“You drive me crazy too, you know?” Stiles finally says after a long silence and Derek grins, because he does.

“I know.”

“And you’re just as frustrating with your lack of words and your defense mechanisms,” Stiles continues.

“Yup.”

“And you absolutely know that I wouldn’t have another answer for you other than yes, don’t you?”

“I was hopeful about that, yeah.”

Stiles rolls his eyes and climbs on top of Derek, knees coming to rest at Derek’s hips. He nips Derek’s lips and then kisses him deeply.

“Mad props on the name pronunciation there, buddy,” Stiles whispers in his ear after trailing kisses along his jaw.

“Lots of practice,” Derek says with a grin.

“I know what else we can practice,” Stiles says lasciviously, but it’s almost comical. 

Derek laughs and hoists Stiles up to carry him to their bedroom. He wouldn’t want it any other way.


End file.
